


Part 5: Hermes Boy’s

by Spectral_GameBoy



Series: Percy Jackson and the Male Demigods of Olympus [5]
Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectral_GameBoy/pseuds/Spectral_GameBoy
Summary: (So, this one isn’t going to be set in a particular setting from the books or the films. I’ll make that up as I go. Like I said, this one will be about Luke Castellan and the Stoll Brothers, Connor and Travis. I’ll have this one be in 3rd person POV. I don’t want to focus on only one perspective. These 3 guys are sons of Hermes, btw. Taboo? Nah. They’re only related on the godly side. And since the gods don’t have DNA… you understand. Anyways, as always, leave a comment about potential ideas you want to have me to do. If I choose to use an idea from someone, I’ll make sure to give them credit. I’m not greedy evil after all… Enjoy!)
Relationships: Connor Stoll/Travis Stoll, Luke Castellan & Connor Stoll & Travis Stoll, Luke Castellan/Connor Stoll/Travis Stoll
Series: Percy Jackson and the Male Demigods of Olympus [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794544
Kudos: 7





	Part 5: Hermes Boy’s

Luke was taking a stroll through the woods when he heard a noise: 2 people cursing and trying to act very sneaky. Luke chuckled, realizing how horrible a job they were doing. He could hear them about 5 feet away when he turned and startled them. He smiled and said, “If you want to sneak up on someone, I have some advice: Be quiet. Speaking from experience as a son of…” He looked between the 2 boys. They were almost identical; they must have been twins. Unfortunately, Luke knew these 2… The Stoll Brothers. “…Hermes.” He finished. The boys sighed. Connor, the smaller one, looked at Luke. “Why the hell are you so good at catching us off guard?” Luke smiled. He knew he’d won again. He decided to turn around and not answer the boys. Big mistake. Once he began walking forward, he hit a snare, which caused a net to fall on him. It wrapped around him and bounded him tight. The Brothers jogged over and smiled at each other. “Finally,” Travis said. “We’ve got you.” Luke tried to yell for help, but the netting must have been enchanted because he couldn’t speak. Travis and Connor grabbed a section of the net and slowly dragged Luke deeper into the woods.

Luke must have fallen asleep at some point, because he woke up in a strange cave. Crystals of all different shapes and sizes loomed above his head. Decorating the walls were cracks that produced different beams of light. If he hadn’t known better, he’d have had said the cave was the home of the rainbow goddess, Iris. However, he’d visited her home before and even though the cave he was in had many features Iris’ home did, it just didn’t feel the same. He was finally free of the netting, so he stood up and walked around. After a few moments of wandering, he finally saw something that might have been an exit… or an entrance. He started down the path but was stopped by an invisible barrier. Luke sighed and turned around. He continued exploring the rainbow cave until he came into a small room. He walked in and immediately, the entrance behind him vanished, leaving him in a confined room. He pounded on the wall, but it wouldn’t budge.  
He started around the room. He reached a small table filled with crystals in the back of the room. Luke looked at them, then almost picked one up, when a wall on his left disappeared and out came Travis and Connor Stoll. They came through and the exit immediately sealed up again. The brothers were laughing about something, then they saw Luke. They smiled coldly. “So… Luke. How’s it hanging?” Travis asked. Luke started towards them, but Connor just snapped his fingers and shouted, “Maia!” Instantly, beams of light attached themselves to Luke and stuck him in place. Connor laughed, then held his crotch area, a small bulge forming. “So, Connor…” Travis began. “Shall we use our little cave to have some… fun?” Connor nodded his head wildly. “Yes. Why not. After all, these crystals have great power…” Luke wasn’t sure what he had meant, but now, it was the least of Luke’s problems. Travis slowly removed his shirt and stood in front of Luke. He knelt and put his hand under Luke’s shirt. Luke tried to move, but he was pinned by the magical lights.   
Travis slowly took off Luke’s shirt and commanded the light to have him stand up straight. He moved upright and the brothers gasped. His abs… his abs created a new chart for “Fit”. His pecks were lush and perfect. His nipples looked beautiful. The brothers got harder and rubbed at their crotches. Travis beckoned Connor forward. “Have a turn, brother. I’m sure our Half-brother won’t mind a little… fun.” Connor continued forward, slowly unbuckling his pants. He slipped them off. He rubbed at his bulge through his white underwear. Travis watched as Connor made Luke bend down. Connor took of his trousers, slowly making the light move Luke forward until he had his mouth around Connor’s dick. He forced Luke to suck it and Travis came over. He rubbed at his pants while his brother kept face-fucking Luke. Travis pulled at Connor’s chin and the two kissed. Their tongues twisted inside each-others mouths as Luke continued to suck Connor. Finally, Travis took off Luke’s pants and his own. He commanded the light to move Luke around until his ass was in front of Connor’s wet dick. Connor pushed it in as Travis forced Luke to suck his dick. Luke moaned as Connor forced his dick all the way in. Travis and Connor kept kissing as they fucked Luke in his mouth and ass. The two loved the way he cried out in pain as they continued to rape him. Luke blinked tears out of his eyes as they wouldn’t let him go.  
Finally, Travis turned him around again and they switched positions: Luke sucked Connor again as Travis fucked Luke. They went on and on with this dance until finally, they had both cummed in his mouth and ass. Both times, Luke tried to spit the cum out, but they learned his head back and made him swallow. Finally, they had him stand up. They kissed his soft and pretty lips as he was forced to do so to them. He hated every moment of it, but it was what they forced him to do. He thought to himself, “The moment I get back to Camp Half-Blood, I’m reporting them.” But it seemed like they knew he would do that, so they used the light to erase all memories within the last 24 hours. He staggered around and the brothers knocked him out. They got him dressed again, then dragged him back to their cabin and placed him in his bed. He woke up the next morning but couldn’t remember anything. They tried to fill him in and tell him he slept for an entire day because he was so tired… but he couldn’t remember anything, so he believed them. They smiled mysteriously, then went to work on figuring out which poor half-blood they would do that to next…

**Author's Note:**

> (Ok… I thought it was interesting. I created a chart of every boy I’m going to do throughout the series and labeled each one with a C (Consent) or an R (Rape), depending on how I want the part to play out. Anyways, I’m excited to do this, and hope you’ll enjoy it. Until next time…)


End file.
